Geti Goku vs Akoni - Part Two
Planet War Like paratroopers an army of Uber Marines dropped into the battlefield, on top of Hungry Banelings which digested the magical energies like moths to a flame, drawing enough power to explode and disintegrate most demons. Despite having all their restraints released, and are capable of smacking aside Nacule with ease, their magical energies and absurd physical strength were only barely capable of meeting this new threat. These creatures… it was as though they were bestowed the power of OP, somehow matching the demons in strength and power, surviving devastating cleaves and arcane blasts from the Eredar Warlocks. Just as it seemed that the numbers of the demons were starting to diminish from the new massive influx of fighters, Aku decided to neutralize this new threat. Forming a huge wall of literal Black, he blocked off Tyrian X’s access to his army, forcing him to shift his target to Aku himself. “AHAHAHAHA! Without that Fool with the Magic Sword, how can you oppose me?” Shapeshifting into a gigantic Kraken, Aku begun slamming his tentacles against the enormous Starcraft army, sending Hulking Horrors flying with ease, obliterating Zerglings and wiping out the huge ZergZillas across. Going for the main targets, gigantic air carriers and the Immortal Bunkers were all knocked right out of the sky. “Hehehe, weaklings, all of them. Now… let’s try something new.” Sending himself right into the massive Leviathan floating above, its reddish hue began turning a deep black, with hellish green flames covering the majority of its body. The Zerg units within began morphing into something larger, stronger. Something, far more terrifying. The beasts of war were morphed from the currently deadly Uberlisks and Nicklings, into one gigantic beast of war. As the new, dastardly creature, morphed, it pulled in Colossi, Battlecruisers and Carriers from the dark sky, adding onto its already imposing height. Nydus Worms became its spine crawlers, lightning from the Zues tank became its weapon. Even the Laser Battlecruiser was pulled in, creating an enormous, Eldritch Abomination. “Now, let’s see what you got, Android Titan… ahahahaHAHAHA!” Aku laughed as he took in his new creation – A massive beast of a size which dwarfed countries, with green, demonic energy coursing through it, and empowered by all the units and abilities Tyrian X’s minions could call upon. “Now Tyrian, maybe you could call back your forces now? Or should I unleash this new monstrosity, Arkon, right at you? Muahahahaha….” “I. Cannot. Give. Up. You. Shall. Pay.” “Very well then…” Unleashing Arkon right at the enemy, Aku took on Tyrian X himself. No matter what Tyrian X did, Aku always seemed to regenerate, regardless the power of his blasts. Clashing with Aku for seconds was processed as days from the sheer speed involved, and the battle seemed to be without end. As they powered to their maximum, they each unleashed a blast of telekinetic power, aiming to disorient the other. Desiring to end the battle, Tyrian pulled the energies from the Makyo Stars, enhancing his magic beyond what was thought possible, Aku, viewing this as a threat, literally engulfed Tyrian X, and brought it to a faraway area, where the blast obliterated everything in a 10-mile radius. Aku however, survived, laughing as he did so. Watching Tyrian X’s splattered, mechanical remains, he warped back into the battlefield, and continued the fight against the interesting Saiyans and Humans. Meanwhile… “So, you’re Tairudan eh? How’s it like to be sealed in a seal? Sealception, if you know what I mean…” Taros laughed at Tairudan’s encaged state, angering Tairudan. “Now now, don’t get so fussy, after all, you’ll get out soon enough. But not before…” Creating the most powerful EMP in history, he combined the blast with his attack, sending the fueled Omega Eraser right at him, aiming to splinter Tairudan asunder. Yet, much to his chagrin, the Quadrillion-Tailed Beast chose to interfere, breaking apart the ball with a roar, and sending him flying back with ease. “What the-” Smack. Taros was sent to the ground. Looking up to see what had changed, he saw Dharma Tairudan staring right back at him. Knocking Taros about, Tairudan literally carried out a billion-hit combo, comprised of slashes, clawing, punches and grappling, and sent blasts from his punches. At the end of it all, Taros was battered and bruised, but smirked as he charged right back at Tairudan, aiming to make the most out of this battle. Supreme Buu tackled Diablo from the side, engulfing him within his body and attempting to absorb him. However, it failed when Diablo blocked him out via a Mana Shield. “Pink ‘Demon’, or so they call you. Sure you might have power, but do you have the wit to defeat me?” Reconstituting himself behind Buu, Diablo bound him to the shackles of eternity, firmly into his telekinetic grasp. “Let’s see how you handle this! ….Eh? It seems the heat in here is increasing. No matter, I ain’t called a FIRE demon for no reason…” “SUPREME KAIOKEN! HA!” With a burst of blue flame and blnding light, Supreme Buu was free. “You think that would be of use? No matter. I’ll squash you like a bug!” With that, the battle of the 2 Demons began, one utilizing energies exceeding the Big Bang, and the other straight from the realm of Magic, and with that, the battle ensued within Buu’s Heat Barrier, each trying to outdo the other. Geti Goku’s Fight “Time to kick this up a notch, shall we? HAAAA!” Gigantic, cosmic storms formed around the entire army, as the power was so strong it shattered the zero-point energy bonds which separated existence from nonexistence. With his energy reverberating through the entire universe, Geti Goku opened his eyes, revealing a cold, stark expression, daring Akoni to challenge him. “Well, looks like someone has been pumping in the steroids…” Magically summoning the void, Akoni forced Zero-Point resistance unto the entire field of battle. “Now then, shall we begin?” Vanishing from view, Akoni used his Meditative Concentration and Precognition to casually deal debilitating blows to Geti Goku, using his vast arsenal of magical energy to obliterate some of them from existence, enfeebling and crippling the vast majority of them. “Time to end this” Gathering the core magical energies of the Demonic Realm, Akoni condensed it into a pure blast of Mana, which absorbed even the Supreme Ball of Untold Power into it. “Crap…” thought all the Geti Goku’s as the blast somehow began pulling the void into it, a seemingly impossible feat. “Processing Attack, frequency identified, power levels at deadly levels. Solution: Alter body structure to redirect magical energy to Planet Supreme and the Geti Star. Requirement: Geti Fusion.” The clones begun the instant procedure of fusing, and the trillion clones merged into a single entity, gaining seemingly gold-plated armour – a master conductor. “TAKE THIS!” Akoni sent the massive ball of Mana towards Geti Goku, who threatened to vanish into nonexistence, but yet, the energy began being redirected and absorbed. Some of it went to the Geti Star, while others were sent to fuel the magical power of Planet Supreme. The rest though, was absorbed within Geti Goku, converting it into useable energy. “Are you done yet? Maybe now we can continue.” Travelling faster than previously witnessed, Geti Goku literally blasted right through Akoni’s torso, whom reappeared at his previous position. However, even with his vast arsenal of protective spells, Akoni was only delaying the inevitable onslaught. Catching Geti Goku within a gravity ball, he chose that moment to power up. With the vast Makyo Stars nearing him, he could feel the essence of the Demonic Realm feeding into him, coursing through his body with raw, unaltered Mana. As the Makyo Stars fused with him, he felt an unfathomable power flow through him, dwarfing the previous experience by leaps and bounds, where his untrained self was inept and incompetent with it. Now, despite being out of the Demonic Realm, his powers were never greater. Standing tall with a blue, ripped body, he emanated far more power than was imaginable. With a casual flick of his finger, the fused Geti Goku was sent on his knees. With a gesture, he was sent flying at incomprehensible speeds. Forcing the properties of Absolute Velocity on Geti Goku, Akoni made him collide with the Immovable Object, effectively crushing his body. Needless to say, the tides had turned in his favour, and he savoured every moment of his blatant superiority. Being thrown around and battered beyond belief, Geti Goku was left with one choice – to Transform. “Ultima Form… Activate.” An immense shockwave temporarily cancelled Akoni’s influence over his body, and a silhouette of a massive Draconic Overlord appeared for a split second, emitting infinite power, before reverting back into the humanoid form that is Geti Goku, surrounded by a new, glittering, dark aura. “Well then, Akoni, shall we begin Round 3?” Back on Planet War The vast army of Starcraft had yet to cease, much to the demons chagrin. Sure, everything was but a mere nuisance to their power – the illusion of their death ALWAYS gave the false hope that they were put out of commission, or had a chance of winning, when such false hopes were often proven wrong. However, watching the Starcraft Armies pour endlessly out of the portal, the demons charged in with vigor, cleaving, crippling, obliterating, and converting the enemy’s forces to their side. It would seem that the might of the demons were unstoppable, considering the ease with which they annihilated their foes, and the rate in which Arkon absorbed more and more creatures to their side. Yet, that would come to pass as the “Battlecruiser Laser Overload” machines made their appearance known. The sheer number of Antimatter Bombs at their disposal troubled the warlocks within the army, and that does not count the stupidly large number of lasers which were emitted from seemingly nowhere, utterly annihilating the ground troops. No matter how many were taken down, more kept coming, cementing Tyrian X’s role in the battle as most “annoying”. Bulma, however, still continued to send forth her soldiers, equipped with the new prototype of Ki Armour(like those in DBM). Using its immense capacity for destruction, she sent the fused Gogeta to combat the demons in this suit, initiating a powerful counterattack. The Ice-Jins however, also have a trump card on their side, bringing in the biological mutations condemned by most of their race – those whose DNA have been unlocked and are able to access the Ultimate Ice-Jin state. With it, the new user, named “Rover”, sent the demons right back into their portals and diverted attention away from their facilities. Facing a three-pronged attack, the demons’ bloodlust rose to new heights, and the number of demons rose once more. Meanwhile, on the other side of Planet War Tyrian X reconstituted itself – an experience he would never get used to. Teleporting into the “Guest” room, he awaited further instruction from Gero and the others. Planet War Headquarters “ALRIGHT EVERYONE! This is an unexpected circumstance, for DEMONS have landed on our Planet War! Stay tuned as this could possibly be a purely one-time event folks! All competitors will now be awarded based on number of demonic kills, and may stand a chance to win some of the Geti Star’s famed products! And oh look! There’s Taros fighting with Tairudan! Now competitors, you don’t want to miss your chance to get points right? So GET IN THERE AND FIGHT! NO HOLDS BARRED!” shouted the announcer as he was pleased with the stark increase in viewers and weapons being used. He thought, “Maybe after this I’ll be rich and famous. Hehehehehe…” To Be Continued… Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Pages Category:Fights Category:Fight Category:Battle